Are they always like that?
by no dang name is available
Summary: Manta witnesses something strange between Yoh and Anna. Had they always been like that? Rated T for implied things. Also an attempt at being humorous. Forgive me if I failed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I was bored... in the middle of doing summer homework. -.-

* * *

><p>"Ne, Amidamaru-san," Manta tilted his head up at the floating man. They were sitting in the backyard of the inn, looking up at the starry sky. Finally things were quiet after their crazy party.<p>

"Yes, Manta-dono?" the spirit smiled gently at him.

"Yoh and Anna... are they always like that when they're alone?" Manta asked.

"Like what? If I may ask," said the spirit.

"Like... uh... I accidentally... um... walked in on them... hugging." Manta admitted with a blush.

The samurai burst out laughing. Manta's blush deepened and a pout started to appear on his lips.

"What! It's not normal that I see them coming in contact! Especially not _that _close! Sure, I've seen them holding hands once or twice, but... hugging?" Manta defended himself.

"Oh, Manta-dono, if you have lived in the same house as Yoh-dono and Anna-dono as long as I have, those simple embraces are really not that surprising," Amidamaru chuckled.

Manta was silent, contemplating about what the spirit had said.

"... Is that so?" Manta finally asked.

"Yes, you may ask some of the other spirits, or even ask Tamao-san, she's walked in on a lot of their rather... ah, heart-felt moments," Amidamaru tried hard not to laugh. But he couldn't help it, the look on Manta's face was priceless. Manta stood up with a pout on his face, turning to leave the samurai. Amidamaru on the other hand, was rolling in thin air, clutching at his sides, while laughing heartily.

Manta set out on a journey to make sure for himself that Amidamaru wasn't just playing him for a fool. But first, he needed to go to the toilet.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, as soon as Manta flushed the toilet, the head of an old geezer appeared from it.<p>

"AAH!" Manta yelled.

"Ah, gomen, gomen, I thought you were Horohoro," the old man laughed.

"H-horohoro?" Manta stuttered.

"The young man often comes here and spends time here whenever he's eaten too much, and since I'm the spirit that haunts the toilet, we've bonded quite a lot," he explained.

"But enough of my ramblings, I'm sorry I startled you young man," the spirit started to sink its head back down the toilet bowl.

"Ah, wait!" Manta called. The head popped back up, and Manta had to suppress a shudder.

"Yes?"

"Uh. I have a question to ask you," Manta began.

"Oh, well, go ahead," The spirit pulled himself out of the toilet fully, and sat on the bowl.

"You know Anna and Yoh correct?" asked Manta.

"Of course, Anna-sama frequently asks Yoh-kun to keep my toilet bowl clean, I can't thank them enough for that," the spirit smiled.

"Ehehe... yeah," Manta sweat-dropped.

"A-anyway, I happened to walk in on them..." Manta trailed off, suddenly finding himself silly.

"What? Making out, doing _nasty _things to each other?" the geezer suddenly looked perverted.

"What? No! Nothing like that! I don't think they've even..." Manta trailed off once more. And realization hit him.

"What do you mean they haven't? Those two," the geezer whistled, "they get on like-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear it!" Manta covered his ears.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Manta repeated and went to leave the bathroom.

He didn't forget to say a quick 'thank you' before he bowed politely and walked away from the bathroom, with an even redder face than when he left Amidamaru.

_He's my best friend for crying out loud. I don't want to picture him doing... **nasty **things with his fiance. _Manta shook his head. In the midst of trying to get as far away from the bathroom as he can, he ran into a blushing Tamao.

"Ah, Manta-san," Tamao said.

"Gomen, Tamao-san," Manta bowed an apology.

"No, no, it was my fault. I got... distracted," she blushed deeper.

"Er... by what?" Manta was slightly afraid to ask.

"..." Tamao could only get redder.

"Was it... Yoh and Anna?" Manta asked. Tamao squeaked, and nodded.

"W-what were they-"

"They were kissing!" Tamao placed her red face in her hands.

"...Aha! I knew that it was weird! I bet this was your first time seeing them-"

"Oh, no. Heavens no. I'm sorry. I was overreacting. It's just... this was the first time I've seen them kissing outside of their rooms," Tamao said nervously.

"A-anyway, I gotta go clean up the living room. Bye Manta-san," Tamao bowed before she left.

* * *

><p>Manta sighed. <em>Alright. Fine. I'm admitting it. It's normal for Yoh and Anna to be all lovey-dovey... at least in private. But it doesn't mean that I'm going to picture it! <em>Manta went upstairs to sleep. Passing by Yoh's room, he heard a peculiar noise.

"Nngh... Yoh!" Manta gulped. It was Anna's voice. And she didn't sound angry... she sounded like she was enjoying it actually. Manta could swear that he could cook eggs on his warm cheeks.

_Just pretend you didn't hear it. Just go to sleep. Pretend that it was just a hallucination. Just pretend it didn't-_

"Ahhhhh... Anna..." Manta ran away from Yoh's door as fast as his little legs could. He reached the room where the others were sleeping and curled into a ball on the floor.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ren found Manta still in the same position on the floor.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Ren asked, he raised a thin brow.

"Oh... haha. Nothing really... just... just..." Manta laughed nervously.

Ren kept his brow raised. Just then, Yoh came in the room yawning. A mark that looked remarkably close to a hickey on his collar bone was barely hidden by his shirt.

"Ah. I see. So you found out the hard way too huh," Ren laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, so for anyone that didn't catch that last part, I was just playing with the tiny snippet in the manga where(after the night Anna asked to sleep with Yoh, and they were about to board the plane) Yoh asked Ren, "If you were up that early why didn't you stop by my place?". Then Ren (knowingly) said, "Did you really want me to be there?" And Yoh blushed furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **For those of you who were wondering what chapter it was I was talking about, it was Chapter 77 and 78.

The one where Anna asks to sleep with Yoh was Chapter 77 pg 18.

The one where Ren tells Yoh "did you really want me to be there?" was in Chapter 78 pg 8.

A sweet moment that should've been shown in the anime... oh well.. they had a sweet moment in the anime too :)


End file.
